


Omegaverse DenNor

by artsyaphnoah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Denmark (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Puro amor y azúcar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyaphnoah/pseuds/artsyaphnoah
Summary: Omega Lukas siempre ha soñado con que ese Alfa danés que siempre ha estado en su misma clase le haga caso.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Omegaverse DenNor

**Author's Note:**

> Va a ser una historia corta, la empecé a escribir por mero aburrimiento de la cuarentena así que espero no se aburran tampoco ustedes(?

Lukas jamás se había sentido como ahora, era una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda y unas ganas tan intensas de vomitar le llegaban cuando pensaba en hablarle; se rehusaba a llamarlo nerviosismo y en su lugar, culpaba a su estado de Omega. Esto nunca le estaría pasando si hubiese salido beta, como siempre esperó. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez, mirando al fastidioso alfa danés desde lejos, sentado en el césped y observando mientras un libro se encontraba sobre su regazo, un sándwich a medio comer a lado de él y su celular arriba de la tapa del contenedor de su almuerzo hacía sonar a través de sus desgastados audífonos una melodía en piano que siempre le hacía relajarse.

Esto se había convertido en parte de su rutina diaria; siempre, a la hora del almuerzo, se dedicaba a observar al alfa dueño de aquellos sueños que solía tener casi todos los días y que cada vez que despertaba quería golpearse fuertemente por el simple hecho de haberlo soñado en primer lugar. Era solo que, desde el primer día que lo vio, no había podido olvidar ese aroma que le pertenecía solo a él, olía salado como el mar, pero también daba esa sensación de la luz del sol brillando un día de verano, el aroma de la brisa que se combinaba con gotas de agua también estaba presente, así como pan recién hecho. Le volvía loco.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba, ya no podía negarlo, pero que lo hubiera aceptado no significaba que estaba feliz de que ese alfa tan molesto fuera el protagonista de sus sueños más salvajes. De hecho, todo esto le parecía una pesadilla por dos simples palabras: amor unilateral.

El danés no le correspondía y eso él lo sabía,pues aunque jamás se lo haya dicho directamente, Lukas sabía del gran historial que tenía el danés y su tipo eran dulces omegas que hacían pasteles y usaban lipgloss rosado. Omegas delicados y femeninos; Lukas jamás entraría en esa categoría, él no era dulce ni cariñoso, de hecho, se consideraba así mismo como una persona amarga, fría y callada. Él no cocinaba pasteles aesthetic que luego publicaría en Facebook. Él no usaba lipgloss y sobretodo, su aroma no era flores o cosas dulces como el de la mayoría de los omegas; Lukas olía a agua salada, musgo y nieve, también un poco a bosque y daba esa sensación de estar rodeado por la naturaleza; no era desagradable, todo lo contrario, ese aroma daba una sensación de libertad absoluta y el noruego sabía que no era malo, pero él no olía a miel ni esas cosas que a Mathias le gustaban.

Mathias era muy extrovertido, siempre estaba rodeado de personas, tanto omegas y betas como otros alfas, todos ellos atraídos por los encantos naturales del danés y aunque Lukas sabía que si se acercaba a él había una gran posibilidad de que hasta pudiera convertirse en su amigo, la verdad era que él mismo era extremadamente tímido como para entablar una conversación en primer lugar. Un milagro tenía que pasar para que la oportunidad perfecta de hablarle apareciera sin que se viera forzado o vergonzoso. Casi deseaba que esos cliché de historias adolescentes sucediera y el universo le metiera la idea al profesor de juntarlos en algún proyecto para después ir a la casa de alguno de ellos y enamorarse lentamente y terminar casados con dos hijos y un perro. Esas cosas no pasaban.

Con un suspiro y la campana anunciando el fin del receso, Lukas guardó el olvidado sandwich en el tupper en el que vino y recogió sus cosas para regresar a clases, sabiendo bien que ese ciclo continuaría una y otra vez por el resto de la semana, del mes y probablemente del año, pero estaba bien, ya tenía hecha la idea de que aquello no era más que un sueño inalcanzable que tendría que abandonar en algún momento.

æææ

No se había equivocado cuando supuso que aquel ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez por lo que quedaba del mes, todo ese tiempo lo pasó mirando desde lejos, sin formar parte de la vida de ese danés que tanto soñaba, aunque sabía que era mejor así no podía evitar desear que sus brazos le rodearan cada noche, que Mathias fuera el que acompañara sus celos y el que viera todas las mañanas al despertar.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano menor se había sentado junto a él hasta que este le tronó los dedos en frente de su rostro.

—Tierra llamando a Lukas ¿Estás ahí? —Una vez que sus pensamientos se alejaron del danés fue cuando volteó a mirarle. Mordió su labio inferior y después suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estás en clases? —El menor hizo una mueca al ser confrontado por su hermano y es que aunque Lukas fuera un omega y él un alfa, Lukas seguía siendo el mayor y sus padres le dijeron que tenía que respetarlo.

—La maestra no vino y nos dieron la hora libre, así que me voy a ir con mis amigos, solo quería avisarte —Lukas asintió, sabiendo que Emil iría aunque le dijera que no; de todas formas, de todos los amigos de Emil solamente León era el que no le agradaba. 

—Te cuidas y llegas para la cena —Emil rodó los ojos y asintió, levantándose y caminando (para la sorpresa de Lukas) hacia el grupito donde Mathias estaba— ¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó de prisa, tomándole de la manga.

—Um… con mis amigos, te estoy diciendo —Lukas volteó a ver y notó a ese molesto coreano que también era parte del grupo de amigos de Emil y quiso darse un golpe por no haberlo notado antes. Ahí estaba su oportunidad y jamás la había aprovechado, aunque decirle a su hermano que estaba atraído por un alfa era extremadamente vergonzoso y deseaba no hacerlo. Tenía que pensar en una excusa para ir con él sin que se diera cuenta de que quería entablar una conversación con el alfa danés.

—¿A dónde van a ir? Deja que voy y me aseguro —Se levantó y dejó a Emil atrás, mientras caminaba pudo notar que también León estaba ahí, al igual que aquel Omega de Nueva Zelanda del cual desconocía el nombre.

—Lukas no, ven ¡Regresa! No seas así, no voy a hacer nada malo —El menor protestaba detrás del omega mientras este era recibido por el grupo.

—Hey Lukas, hace rato que no te veía —El primero en saludarle obviamente fue el niño coreano, que parecía disfrutar hacerle enojar, sobretodo si Emil estaba cerca.

—¿A dónde van a ir? —Mientras dijo aquello, pudo sentir la intensa mirada del danés sobre su espalda, tuvo que contenerse para que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba porque el otro estuviese tan cerca de él.

—Iremos a comer hamburguesas, Alfred conoce un lugar muy bueno, aparte, ya no tenemos clases —Esta vez respondió el neozelandés y la verdad es que a él sí le tenía confianza, no porque fuese omega, León también lo era y le caía mal, era simplemente algo de él que le hacía confiar, aparte de sus buenos modales.

—Bien… Emil, puedes ir —Le dijo como si tuviera el mando de la situación y el alfa suspiró fuertemente mientras jalaba a los dos omegas lejos del grupo y el coreano les seguía con más energía; se quedó solo con el grupito del danés, los cuales eran mayormente alfas y betas, así que se sintió un poco incómodo, pero tenía que esforzarse si quería hablar con Mathias.

—Hermano sobreprotector ¿Eh? —El alfa alemán se burló un poco, pero Lukas estaba acostumbrado a la manera de ser de Gilbert, pues lo conocía desde el kinder— Es un alfa, deberías dejarlo ser, Lukie.

—No te metas donde no te llaman —Le respondió, olvidándose por un momento del danés, pero es que el alemán lo irritaba demasiado.

—Solo digo la verdad, te comportas así desde que eran niños, ya déjalo vivir —Le dijo mientras abría una lata de soda. 

Lukas dejó salir un suspiro y volteó a ver al danés, quien le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Tenía que sentirse irritado por ello, pero no podía, le parecía encantadora, pero tenía que disimular. No pasaría vergüenza y menos en frente de Gilbert.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —Quiso darse un golpe por la tontada que dijo, si le trataba así, no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Eres muy lindo ¿Por qué no te había hablado antes? —Preguntó ignorando lo primero que Lukas le dijo, causando que el rostro de dicho omega se pusiera de un color rojo carmín. Con lo pálido que estaba, era muy obvio que aquello le había avergonzado.

Lukas escuchó una risita detrás de él y por un momento quiso golpearlo, pero no pudo con la vergüenza y decidió salir corriendo. Realmente no podía hablar con Mathias, ahora podía decir que por lo menos lo intento… aunque en realidad no fue así, pero nadie sabía eso.

Se sentó de nuevo bajo el árbol de siempre y su mirada se desvío hacia el gran ventanal que la cafetería tenía y vio al danés sonriéndole para después agitar su mano en un saludo. Lukas no podía con aquella situación así que solamente se llevó el libro que tenía en mano a la cara para cubrir el sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más notable.

La cagó, realmente lo hizo. Ahora Mathias pensaría que era un rarito. 

Sacó su lonche de la mochila y se dedicó a almorzar sin dejar que nadie le molestara, ya otro día se le pasaría.

æææ

En su vida todo era desastre tras desastre, pues no solo Mathias le saludaba cada vez que lo veía, sino que también añadía un apodo como 'lindo, bebé, mi amor' y Lukas no podía sentirse más irritado. El danés se estaba burlando de él sin saber que eso le afectaba, pues era como jugar con sus sentimientos, aunque no iba a decirle. Se dedicaba a ignorarlo y jamás le volteaba a ver cuando estaban en el mismo pasillo.

Esto, como quiera, había captado la atención del alfa, quien decidió preguntarle al hermano menor de ese omega tan extraño.

—¿Crees que debería dejar los apodos? —Emil negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba la lata de soda a sus labios —Pero parece que eso no le gusta.

—No le gusta, le fascina porque está enamorado de ti —Una vez que la lata quedó vacía, lanzó esta hacia el bote de basura y volvió a mirar al otro alfa— Conozco a mi hermano, él cree que me puede engañar pero lo he visto, así que si quieres que te haga caso, mejor háblale en un lugar donde no estén rodeados de gente… teniendo en cuenta que te guste él también ¿Te gusta Lukas?

—Wow, Emil ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por eso? 

—Desde que me di cuenta lo hijos de puta que son los alfas, sí, porque soy uno sé cómo podemos llegar a ser, y no quiero que Lukas salga herido ¿Sabes? Aunque sea vergonzoso decirlo, es mi hermano y lo quiero.

—O sea sí, pero conozco a Lukas desde hace tiempo, estamos en las mismas clases y todo pero nunca me ha hablado, ni siquiera sabía que yo le gustaba ¡Emil he estado enamorado de él hace años! Y jamás lo noté. En este momento podríamos estar cumpliendo 3 años de relación si tan solo me le hubiera declarado en la secundaria… Soy un idiota.

Emil suspiró, rodando los ojos —Si te hace sentir mejor, Lukas no te ha dicho nada porque cree que a ti te gustan los omegas femeninos… Lo leí en su diario.

—¿Por qué lees su diario? —Emil se encogió de hombros y agarró otra lata de soda.

—Porque lo dejó abierto.

—Okay, bueno… entonces voy a hablarle cuando no haya nadie alrededor… y tú deberías dejar de tomar tanta soda, tienes 15, te va a volver estúpido.

—Shh, hablas mucho, mejor ve y gasta esa energía molestando a Lukas, no a mí.

æææ

La vida no era una comedia romántica, pero cada vez que Mathias le decía uno de esos piropos ridículos su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y es que no podía controlarse, él olía tan bien y esa sonrisa hacía que Lukas se derritiera por dentro, las rodillas le temblaban y cada día quería golpearse por ello; sus sueños eran terminar la universidad y conseguir un empleo antes de tener que darle cachorros a un alfa, él quería hacer eso que todos decían que los omegas no eran capaces de lograr… pero también quería que Mathias le rodeara con esos brazos musculosos, quería sentir sus dientes en aquella parte tan sensible de su cuello y que lo marcara como su omega. 

Todo se le hacía tan complicado, sobretodo el tener que lidiar con que su hermano menor estuviera llevando omegas a la casa. Realmente no entendía nada del romance, él jamás había sido un Omega promiscuo como aquellos con los que Emil se encerraba en su habitación, pero tampoco era de esos omegas que se guardaban única y exclusivamente para su alfa y aún así se le hacía imposible empezar una conversación con ese danés que no salía de su mente.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que dicho danés lo había estado siguiendo todo el camino hasta su casa y solo cuando esté habló fue cuando lo notó.

—¿Lukas?

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el noruego dejó salir un leve suspiro antes de dar medio vuelta y ver al alfa, quién iba cargando su mochila y una bolsa con el logo de KFC. 

—¿Me estás stalkeando? —Volvió a dar vuelta para poder abrir la puerta de su casa y así pasar. No la cerró de regreso porque sabía que Mathias iba a entrar, y aunque lo más probable era que el danés viniera a ver a Emil, tenía tantas ganas de escuchar…

—No, quiero que veamos una peli juntos

...que era él a quien buscaba. Se quedó petrificado a medio metro de Mathias, sin saber cómo responder a esto ¿Todos aquellos apodos y piropos no eran solo para molestarlo? Entonces Mathias realmente le quería ¿No? Quizá podía dejarse ser ingenuo por una vez y ver qué pasaba, si salía herido, ya vería como reparar su corazón, pero por ahora, el danés le sonreía mientras movía la bolsa llena de pollo frito.

—Oh, por cierto, es una cita —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al momento de escuchar aquello y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, mientras daba paso al danés para que pasara a la sala.


End file.
